Elevator Blues
by badly-knitted
Summary: What is there to do when the power goes out and you're stuck in an elevator? Dee knows what he wants to do. Written for the prompt 'what to do while the power is out,' at fic promptly.


**Title:** Elevator Blues

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo/Dee

 **Rating:** PG-15

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** What is there to do when the power goes out and you're stuck in an elevator?

 **Word Count:** 1184

 **Written For:** sincere's prompt 'Any, any, what to do while the power is out,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"I don't believe this!" Dee slammed his hands against the elevator door and rested his forehead between them.

"Relax, Dee. It's not so bad." Ryo slid down the back wall to sit on the floor, forearms resting on his knees, hands hanging loose, completely relaxed. "It's not as if brownouts in New York are that uncommon. The power will be back on soon, banging on the doors won't do any good. In case you didn't notice, we're between floors."

"I know that!" Dee huffed, spinning around to lean his back on the door. "But why'd this have to happen today?"

Ryo frowned. "What's special about today?"

Dee rolled his eyes. "It's your birthday, dumbass!"

"Technically, that's not until tomorrow."

"Okay, yeah, but the restaurant was fully booked for tomorrow…" Dee trailed off. "Damn, I wanted to surprise you!"

"I think it's safe to say I'm surprised." Ryo smiled up at his partner. "You're taking me out to dinner?"

"If we ever get out of this elevator, yeah. I knew we should've taken the stairs." He checked his watch. "We only have a couple hours until our reservation. There won't even be time to go home and change. Why the hell did we have to get stuck with interviewing this witness?"

"Because it's our case? At least we were on the way out when we got stuck." Ryo watched Dee pacing around like a lion in a cage, barely visible in the dim emergency lighting. "Pacing won't make the power come back on any sooner, all you're doing is wasting energy. You might as well sit down and relax; looks like we'll be here for a while."

Dee turned and glared down at the shadowy form of his partner. "Zen and the art of calm acceptance in annoying situations?"

"Common sense and prior experience."

"Huh." Slumping against the wall, Dee slid down to join Ryo on the floor. Silence reigned for a few minutes, broken only by the soft sounds of their breathing, until Dee started fidgeting. "I'm bored."

Ryo's only response was a soft huff of laughter.

A few more minutes passed, then Dee shifted again, half turning to Ryo. Even in the darkness, Ryo could see a familiar glint in the younger man's eyes and felt the first stirrings of trepidation.

"I know what we could do to pass the time."

Ryo opened his mouth to tell Dee that he could keep his 'ideas' to himself, but Dee barely gave him a chance to draw breath, never mind speak. Once again it crossed Ryo's mind to wonder how Dee was able to pounce so fast and incapacitate him so completely.

His hands flailed helplessly, clutching at whatever part of his partner he could get hold of as Dee pinned him bodily to the elevator floor, kissing him so thoroughly and skilfully that Ryo lost the ability to think. Even so, he was aware of Dee's hands wandering, sliding up under his shirt, which had somehow become untucked, nimble fingers grazing his nipples, sending sparks of sensation shooting through his entire body. Dee's lips moved along Ryo's jaw to his neck; Ryo could feel a tongue lapping at his pulse point, teeth nibbling gently. Someone was moaning and he didn't think it was Dee.

'Oh God, how does he manage to do this to me?'

Desperately trying to gather his scattered wits and formulate some plan of action, Ryo tried half-heartedly to push Dee off him. It wasn't that he really wanted Dee to stop, but it was the principle of the thing. As good as what Dee was doing felt, an elevator during a brownout was neither the place nor the time for such activities. Dee needed to understand that.

"Dee, stop it…" Dee had somehow managed to unfasten Ryo's pants at some point, allowing him access, and even as Ryo continued to protest, his hand slid inside. "Stop, Dee! Don't… Uhhh… Don't… stop…"

Dee chuckled against Ryo's neck, sending vibrations through him. "Which is it? Stop or don't stop?"

His left hand tugged just right and Ryo lost all coherency. "Ngh!"

"That's what I thought."

'Smug bastard!' Ryo thought, even as he thrust up into Dee's hand, urging him to keep going. Dee was going to pay for this indignity later, but right now Ryo had other priorities; Dee had started this and he was bloody well going to finish it!

Except, of course, that just had to be the moment when the power came back on, the interior lights nearly blinding Ryo as the elevator car jolted and resumed its interrupted descent.

Dee froze. "Fuck!"

Quashing his frustration, Ryo shoved at Dee, rolling them both over and scrambling to his feet. The last thing he needed was to be caught lying on the floor of an elevator with his pants down. Dishevelled and still painfully turned on, he did his best to make himself look presentable and just hoped nobody would be waiting down in the parking garage when the elevator doors opened.

"Damn it! Why'd the power have to come back right then?" Dee muttered. "Just five more minutes, that's all we needed. We should'a started sooner."

Ryo turned a murderous glare on Dee. "We shouldn't have started at all! What were you thinking? Oh, that's right, you don't think! You just do whatever the hell you want. Well, we might as well forget the dinner reservations anyway, because the only place I'm going looking like this is home!"

"Ack! Dinner!" Dee scrabbled for his phone and started to punch in the restaurant's number. Ryo tuned him out, focussing on willing his erection away; he wasn't very successful.

As the elevator jerked to a halt and the doors slid aside, Ryo breathed a sigh of relief; not a soul was in sight. He hobbled towards their car, Dee trailing behind him, phone glued to his ear, deep in conversation with whoever was on the other end. Ryo leant against the car and prayed for patience.

Finally, Dee snapped the phone closed. "We're in luck, babe! Seems the restaurant lost power too, they're running about an hour behind." Dee grinned lasciviously, pressing up against him. Apparently Ryo wasn't the only one who was still hard. "You know what that means? We've still got a couple hours; time enough to go home, finish what we started, get dressed up and go celebrate. Whaddaya say? You gonna let me show you a good time?"

Ryo sighed. Why did Dee have to make it so difficult to stay mad at him?

"Okay, fine, you win. This time."

"Yay!" Dee's happy smile lit up his face. "So, what're we waitin' for?"

"You have the car keys."

"Oh yeah." Dee disentangled himself, digging in his pocket for the keys and unlocking the car.

Ryo shook his head. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be the airhead? Easing himself into the passenger seat, head full of memories of their recent elevator activities and thoughts of what lay ahead, Ryo tried to relax. He just hoped they didn't hit too many potholes on the way home.

.

The End


End file.
